


Мир на кончиках пальцев

by WTF_Wangxian



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Pre-Slash, Time Loop, WTF Combat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Wangxian/pseuds/WTF_Wangxian
Summary: Лань Чжань в ужасе.Снова. Я сделаю это снова - столько раз, сколько потребуется
Relationships: Wei Wuxian & Lan WangJi, Wei Ying & Lan Zhan
Kudos: 50





	Мир на кончиках пальцев

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The world at his fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342606) by [LilyMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMaxwell/pseuds/LilyMaxwell)

Он притворяется, что погружен в чтение, но время от времени поглядывает поверх книги на юношу, сидящего за соседним столом. Тот сосредоточен, одет в белые одежды ГуСу и переписывает клановые изречения, хотя для настоящего ученика клана Лань слишком много зевает и потягивается. Лань Ванцзи с трудом сдерживает желание отшвырнуть книгу подальше, преодолеть расстояние, разделяющее их, взять его лицо в свои ладони и смотреть, как свет отражается в этих глазах. Может, тогда он найдет ответ на свои вопросы, там, в запретных глубинах сияния Вэй Усяня. Как, почему и что с этим делать? Вэй Ин знал бы. А если нет, то нашел бы способ узнать. Он не скован миром, замкнутом в стенах Библиотеки Облачных Глубин, не боится искать и пробовать новое.  
  
Сам же Лань Ванцзи в ужасе. Сейчас, когда сердце колотится у него в груди, он холодеет так, словно стоит на краю пропасти.  
Эти мысли, поглощают его целиком, и он не замечает, как Вэй Усянь оказывается рядом. И только запоздало видит краем глаза какое-то белое мелькание и поднимает взгляд.  
  
Рисунок все такой же, каким он его помнит. Он сохранил его среди своих немногочисленных вещей, несмотря на пожар, несмотря на войну.  
  
Вэй Усянь, Вэй Ин — как всегда непредсказуемый, громко заявляет, что он что-то забыл и усаживается за стол к Лань Ванцзи. Как всегда, не спрашивая, как всегда без разрешения, просто разрушая все защитные границы и преграды.  
  
Лань Чжань смотрит на цветок, изображенный Вэй Ином на бумаге, и в его уме крутится водоворот вопросов.  
  
Как получилось, что он опять вернулся в первые дни их знакомства?  
  
Почему все снова повторяется?  
  
И что он должен сделать, чтобы будущее стало другим?  
  
Вэй Ин по-прежнему болтает, перескакивая с одного на другое, будя неуместные отзвуки знакомого прошлого — _Лань Чжань не забыл ни единого слова, ни одного мгновения_. И теперь только и может невразумительно мычать в ответ, иногда с оттенком одобрения, который Вэй Ину еще предстоит научиться различать. Когда Лань Чжань снова берет книгу, чтобы спрятаться за ней и выиграть время на размышления, то оказывается жертвой старого розыгрыша во второй раз. Он отбрасывает постыдную книжку, словно обжегшись, и смех Вэй Ина сотрясает стены библиотеки. Лань Чжань краснеет и задыхается от ярости, и, должно быть, это очень похоже на то, как он реагировал в прошлый раз, потому что Вэй Ин корчится от смеха, бесцеремонно едва не катаясь по полу.  
  
Лань Чжань думает о том, как он сражался за Вэй Ина, и как последним воспоминанием, прежде чем проснуться здесь, в этом бессмысленном прошлом, была агония трех сотен ударов плетью, принятых за него. Он думает о том, как видел гибель Вэй Ина, его добровольный шаг в пропасть с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Когда он говорит: «Уходи», это звучит неубедительно, на самом деле хочется совсем другого.  
  
 _Останься, останься здесь, чтобы я мог быть рядом и защищать тебя._  
  
После того, как Вэй Ин, наконец, уходит, он дает обещание себе и ему.  
  
В этот раз все будет иначе.  
  
***  
  
Со временем Лань Ванцзи начинает думать, что, может быть, он сражается с чем-то большим. Не только с кланом Вэнь и саморазрушительной натурой Вэй Ина, не только с огнем и кровью. На каждый шаг, который он предпринимает, чтобы защитить свой клан, разрушить козни врагов и изменить будущее, ему отвечают ударом десятикратной силы. Ему удается предотвратить нападение на Облачные Глубины, но он не может спасти Пристань Лотоса. Он подстраивает гибель Вэнь Чао в битве с Черепахой-убийцей, но Вэй Ин все равно пропадает на три месяца и возвращается, держа Чэньцин возле губ. Он пытается снова и снова, никому и никогда не открывая правды. Чувствуя всю тяжесть мира на своих плечах, он говорит, просит, пытается убедить: «Темный путь убивает тело и душу». Но даже если они спасают Вэнь Нина, Цзинь Цзысюань все равно погибает.  
  
Кто-нибудь всегда умирает.  
  
Вэй Ин.  
  
Он сам.  
  
 _Снова. Я сделаю это снова._  
  
До Безночного города. Или, когда он обнимает Вэй Ина, и они падают в пропасть вместе, неизбежно, неотвратимо, и он даже не чувствует, как они разбиваются, потому что его ум и сердце переполнены.  
  
 _Столько раз, сколько потребуется._  
  
Последний день наказания Вэй Ина в библиотеке особенно ярок. Может, именно поэтому он всегда к нему возвращается? Или это из-за формы облаков, из-за кроликов, невинности и надежды? Или из-за лукавства в глазах Вэй Ина? Или из-за того, как тот произносит его имя: «Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, это я, я здесь!» Он не может больше притворяться, что читает книгу, только не сейчас. Он всматривается в черты лица Вэй Ина, отмечает, как тот сжимает в руке кисточку, как делает вид что пишет, а на самом деле просто дурачится. Он знает все это, знает и помнит про Вэй Ина все, но он не может не смотреть снова и снова.  
  
Вэй Усянь выглядит почти смущенным под его пристальным взглядом, но все равно подходит и отдает рисунок. И, когда Вэй Ин наклоняется, чтобы дорисовать цветок, а рукав одежд касается пальцев Лань Чжаня, то от этого становится больно. Он смотрит на все вокруг, словно находится не здесь или словно вышел из своего тела, со стороны наблюдая за тем, как разворачивается его собственная трагедия.  
  
— Лань Чжань?  
  
Он смаргивает, приходя в себя. Осторожно откладывает в сторону драгоценный подарок, и, замечая тревогу в этих _любимых, таких любимых_ глазах, видит, что улыбка Вэй Ина исчезла без следа.  
  
— Лань Чжань, почему ты плачешь?  
  
Он даже не почувствовал и не помнит этого в прошлый раз. И именно потому, что Лань Чжань совершенно пропустил момент, когда начал плакать, теперь он не может остановиться. Слезы катятся безостановочно и беззвучно, и сквозь их пелену он видит Вэй Ина, который тянется к нему, боясь прикоснуться и одновременно отчаянно желая это сделать, сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Лань Чжань решает за него, и тем спасает их обоих. Проводит пальцами по волосам Вэй Ина и позволяет себе выдохнуть. Он прижимается щекой к любимому лицу, словно это самая естественная вещь на свете, и пытается что-то сказать, но вместо слов у него вырываются только невнятные звуки, которые он и не знал, что может издавать.  
  
Вэй Ин затих и совершенно неподвижен. Его ищущие руки замерли где-то на талии Лань Чжаня.  
  
Наконец, совладав с собой, Лань Чжань медленно отстраняется. Его глаза и горло горят, он растрепал Вэй Ину волосы, но давняя внутренняя борьба внезапно прекратилась, все напряжение исчезло, растаяло, как дым над погасшей свечой.  
  
Он растерянно смотрит на Вэй Ина и видит в ответ на его лице какое-то сильное чувство, которому он не знает названия, а еще — искренность.  
  
Искренность, читающаяся в глазах Вэй Ина, как ничто другое сочетается с принципами клана Лань.  
  
— Лань Чжань, — произносит тот, не пытаясь убежать от этого неестественного всплеска эмоций, а наоборот, наклоняясь ближе, словно именно в близости новая суть их отношений. — Поговори со мной!  
  
Лань Чжань набирает в легкие воздух и закрывает глаза.  
  
 _Столько раз, сколько понадобится._  
  
И начинает говорить.


End file.
